


Confessions

by LadyNyoko, RBnC



Series: Forever Is A Long Time [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNyoko/pseuds/LadyNyoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly dinner between Vlad and Danny turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is 24. Half of Season 3 never happened, Phantom Planet included.
> 
> For more information on this AU, feel free to check out its blog on Tumblr at FIALT-blog.tumblr.com. Be warned, there will be spoilers for the future of the AU on this blog.

The hardest part had been letting go.

It had taken Vlad years to master the art, admittedly. He'd clung desperately to his anger for so many years, filled his life with it for lack of anything else to fill it with. Perhaps it would have consumed him, in the end, had fate not taken a cruel turn that he's certain even the master of time hadn't been able to foresee.

Daniel had found all the letters his parents had written to their hospitalized friend, and turned them over to him.

Reading them had been like a punch to the gut. All those years of anger, deflated after reading months... _years_ worth of concern and worry. Requests for visits after apparently being turned away by some doctor. The disappointed resignation in the final letter. Guilt had twisted in his gut, bitter and sharp as the flame of his anger was abruptly snuffed out.

It had been so difficult to figure out where he fit into the picture after that. An apology felt like too little, too late after all he'd done to the Fentons over the years. But that didn't stop him from trying.

There were words, of course. Long talks over how he'd erred and the horrific mix-up that had been the source of his bitterness for so many years. Leading into a realization that his long standing love for Maddie had no room for who she'd become. He still cared about her, of course. He always would. But she wasn't the same woman she'd been in college, and his obsession had blinded him to that.

The truce with Daniel had been more difficult. The boy was still rightfully angry with him, and it took years before Vlad had convinced him of his genuine regret. The tuition for his school had been only a small gesture, a good use of his affluence to give the boy - no, young man - one less thing to worry about.

And somehow, that had led to him here. A new home in New Haven, purchased specifically for its proximity to Yale's campus. It may not have been quite as secluded as he'd have liked, but the view out onto the harbor was stunning and it had more than enough space for him. It was only a shame he hadn't managed to convince Daniel that there was plenty of space for _him_ as well.

But Vlad was nothing if not patient. He could wait until the man was ready. It wasn't like they hardly saw each other, these days. On the contrary, the two Fenton children were regular faces in his home, and it was hardly uncommon for their parents and friends to use his mansion as a base for visiting them either.

It had been something that had taken a great deal of adjusting to. The evenings when he exclusively cooked for one were becoming rarer and rarer. He had a hard time being particularly upset about that.

*******

Danny sighs as he pulls up to Vlad's newest home in New Haven on his motorcycle. He pulls his bike up in front of the garage next to one of Vlad's ridiculously expensive cars. The billionaire changed them out like Danny's family changed wallpaper (which was always, because Ectoplasm is slightly acidic in the human world when left to its own devices). The sight of the newest car that Vlad had added to his collection just reminds Danny of the social gap they have between them.

While Danny was incredibly lucky to even get into Yale, the tuition had been far larger than Danny had thought and he'd almost broken down and gone to a lesser, cheaper college or even just foregone college altogether. His parents had a college fund but there was only enough for one kid and Jazz had snatched it up the second she could. Rightfully so, but it still hurt that he was on his own.

But Vlad Masters wasn't like them. Vlad had offered to pony up the forty four thousand dollar tuition – not including room and board, which he'd won a scholarship for – for as long as Danny needed like it was pocket change. And after a lot of debate with Vlad and his parents, Danny had accepted, but refused to live off of Vlad's dime any more than he absolutely had to.

Which is why he'd secretly gotten a part time job. To pay for food and laundry and any other necessities he might have. But neither Jazz nor Vlad knew that. They'd both probably kill him if they found out. But his part time job paid good money and it meant not crawling to Vlad every time he needed something.

His mother always said his pride would kill him.

Danny sighs and lets his shoulder sag as he enters Vlad's house. There's no one in the entryway or in the living room, so Danny takes the liberty of dropping his backpack next to the couch and flopping down onto it face first. He'd had a horrible day.

His professor was threatening to flunk him because Danny didn't need a calculator to do equations. Which would set him back an entire semester for one measly class worth only three credits.

Then his boss had gotten upset at Danny for something he hadn't done. He'd threatened to fire him over it, even.

And of course, Sam and Tucker weren't responding to his texts. He understands the time zone difference, but he was starting to feel a little ignored.

He lets his eyes drift shut and he tells himself that he's not going to fall asleep. He'll get up in five minutes and go find Vlad.

********

The sound of the motorcycle pulling into his driveway wasn't particularly subtle. The roar of the engine carried a respectable distance, and Vlad's sensitive hearing could easily pick it up in the kitchen. But he didn't emerge immediately, instead taking the time to finish his preparations and set the timer on the oven before he went to investigate just why Daniel hadn't sought him out.

He set his oven mitts aside for the moment, leaving his apron on as he moved through the house. It was a simple feat to let instinct lead him to the right location, that warm sensation he'd come to attribute to the other halfa pulling him towards the living room. Not quite a ghost sense, but similar enough that he supposed it might as well have been related.

The sight he was met with wasn't particularly promising. While he wasn't too certain about the state of Daniel's consciousness, that certainly didn't change the fact that the man was face down in his couch, book bag haphazardly dropped next to him and close to spilling its contents on the floor. It was all the signs of a terrible day, and Vlad was just a little bit relieved they'd arranged to have dinner together tonight. A home cooked meal would do Daniel some good.

But, unfortunately, sleeping on his couch would not. So it was with a small sigh (and perhaps just the tiniest bit of mischief) that Vlad crept up to the other halfa and abruptly dropped his hand onto his shoulder.

*******

Danny groans and pulls away from the hand on his shoulder. All he wants to do is sleep. He doesn't care if it's on the ground at this point. He's comfortable and vaguely horizontal and any college student can tell you that's enough to fall asleep.

If he were any more awake, he'd know that the person trying to wake him up would be Vlad. They'd arranged to have dinner tonight. It'd been planned since last week. But he's not awake and he's not really thinking.

"Go away, Hal." He mutters as he buries his face further in the couch, away from – what Danny thinks is – his coworker's hands.

He starts drifting off again, thinking of nothing and Vlad's smile all at once.

*********

Vlad is both surprised and wholly unsurprised that the other man doesn't rouse under his touch. Heavens knew he was a terribly light sleeper himself, and his own reaction to unexpected touches while asleep would not be nearly as docile. But that was neither here nor there.

His hand remained, and he even went so far as to give the other halfa's shoulders a gentle shake. Just enough motion to hopefully pull him from the dregs of sleep and up into the land of the living. Much more than a cat nap and Vlad was fairly certain poor Daniel would be up all night.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Daniel. It's far too early for you to be sleeping."

*********

Danny's brain gradually comes to a stop. Hal doesn't call him 'Daniel.' In fact, no one but Vlad calls him 'Daniel.'

Danny cracks open his eyes and pushes himself up so he's resting on his elbows. He looks around with bleary eyes and eventually he spots Vlad standing over the back of the couch.

There's a hanging chandelier perfectly positioned behind Vlad's head and it gives the older halfa a sort of halo, making him look even more attractive than usual.

Which was really unfair, considering the billionaire was sex on legs on a _normal_ day.

And Danny is a four with the right lighting and filter.

Danny groans but pushes himself up until he's sitting on the couch. He rubs at his eyes and yawns as he tries to wake himself back up.

"Sorry about that."

********

There was something uniquely breathtaking about the way Daniel looked up at him just as he was waking up, almost as if he were the center of the universe for just a moment. It made something uncomfortably warm settle in Vlad's chest, and he studiously ignored it as the other halfa sat up on his couch.

For a brief second, he felt almost ridiculous standing there still wearing the apron that had been a Christmas gift from Jasmine. A gag gift, he'd been assured, but the gesture had been so unexpected and so sweet that he'd utterly adored the frilly thing, and completely un-ironically at that.

"There's no need to apologize. I merely thought you'd like to be able to sleep tonight, during fairly _normal_ hours for people to be sleeping."

********

Danny yawns again and lets out a laugh.

"I swore I wasn't going to fall asleep, really. Should have known that a horizontal surface would have knocked me out instantly."

Danny stands from his spot on the couch. He grabs his left wrist with his right hand and lifts both arms over his head, stretching his arms and spine until both of his shoulders pop.

He grabs his backpack and looks at Vlad with a smile on his lips. He's wearing that silly apron that Jazz got him so long ago. Danny's honestly surprised it's still in one piece.

Every time he sees that stupid apron he wants to take its saying as direction and kiss Vlad. Even if it's on the cheek. He could do it and play it off as a joke. He'd done it once before, back when Jazz had first gotten it for him, but Vlad had scowled at him and shooed him away.

Danny doesn't think he could stand a similar reaction now that he has…romantic feelings for the older halfa.

"So, what's on the menu for tonight, Mr. Cook?"

Danny teases, his stomach turning in nervous knots at the thought of Vlad discovering Danny's feelings.

*******

An amused smile tugs at Vlad's lips at the assertion. It was hardly the first time this had happened, but the growing frequency was admittedly beginning to worry him. He knew he would eventually have to address it - if Daniel wasn't getting enough sleep, then he would be the first to do something about it.

But that conversation could wait in favor of some lighter small talk to start with.

"Three cheese lasagna, a spring salad, and garlic bread with some raspberry gelato for dessert. And, of course, your choice between red wine or whatever else you can find in the fridge."

All in all, it was fairly typical for one of Vlad's menus. He rather prided himself on his cooking abilities now that he had people to actually _cook_ for, and had even spent time further honing the skill when he wasn't busy. It had become a way for him to relax, and it wasn't particularly uncommon for him to send his visitors home with a variety of non-perishable treats.

He didn't particularly like to brag (yes, he did) but his snickerdoodles were absolutely to die for.

*******

Danny stalls as Vlad tells him what's for dinner.

While he loves eating Vlad's food, he really does, Vlad always makes food fit for a five star restaurant and Danny still isn't used to it, even after all this time. He feels a little…low class.

That won't stop him from eating every piece of food set in front of him, but he still feels inadequate.

"Need any help or do you want me to sit in the kitchen and look pretty while I watch?"

He debates starting on his homework, but Vlad would probably ask why he hadn't done it after class. Which would lead to a whole different can of worms, so he decides to do it when he gets home after dinner.

Or he could do it in the hour between his morning classes.

********

"You say that as if looking pretty isn't your default state of being."

The words were out of Vlad's mouth before he had much hope of containing them. There was an uncomfortable knot in his stomach afterwards, and he cleared his throat awkwardly in the hopes Daniel wouldn't read too far into the quip.

He'd grown into an undeniably attractive young man, and it was hard not to take notice. But Vlad certainly didn't want to make him uncomfortable with possibly unwelcome advances, and he was normally so good at reigning himself in. Until just now, it seemed. _Butter biscuits._

"But if you'd like to help, I haven't mixed the salad just yet. I thought that could wait until things were closer to being finished in the oven."

********

Danny's face heats up at the compliment and he can't stop a smile from spreading across his face. He looks away from Vlad and the hand around his backpack strap tightens. His other hand picks at his cuticles as his heart drums an intense beat in his chest.

Even as Vlad keeps talking, Danny can't stop thinking about the offhanded compliment. Even if he did get hit on every once in a while, it was never…like that. Vlad made it sound like him being attractive was as natural as water being wet.

"Well, you're the cook. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Danny shifts his weight onto one foot and bites his lip. His chest feels tight and he feels like his heart could burst at any moment.

Stupid Vlad. Stupid, attractive, nice Vlad. Making him feel like he was in high school, fawning over someone he never stood a chance with.

Oh man, this was exactly like high school.

********

Had Vlad dared to look back at the other halfa, he might have noticed his positive reaction. But he dared not look at him just yet, too afraid at what he might find on Daniel's face that he couldn't bear to see. Instead he folded his hands behind his back and moved from the living room to the kitchen, wholly expecting his guest to fall into step behind him.

The walk gave him enough time to clear his head, to untangle the knot in his chest and return to the food in the oven with a low hum of approval. Everything looked just about ready. All that was left to do was to mix the salad and set the table.

"How about I let you choose? I have all the ingredients set out for the salad already, so it just needs mixed. But you could also set the table if you'd rather do that."

********

Danny doesn't think about following Vlad to the kitchen, he just does it. He's a little calmer. His heart isn't threatening to jump out of his chest, at the very least.

"I'll set the table. You're better with food anyway."

Danny drops his backpack in a corner of the kitchen and moves around Vlad. He knows his way around Vlad's kitchen better than he knows his way around the kitchenette in his dorm. He probably knows Vlad's kitchen better than his parents' at this point.

He grabs what he needs and sets the table, trying not to let his mind wander. Just like every time he eats over at Vlad's and no one else is with them, Danny has to remind himself that this is not, in fact, a date. This is his parents' best friend trying to be helpful and polite and –

Danny _really_ wants this to be a date.

"Okay, table's all set." He tells Vlad when he finishes.

********

The time it took Daniel to set the table was just enough for Vlad to finish up with preparing dinner. The salad was mixed, and the lasagna and garlic bread were removed from the oven to cool. He busied himself with bringing the meal to the table in pieces while that happened.

The salad and a few different bottles of dressing were first, followed by the chilled bottle of wine. He considered the table for a moment before bringing out a pitcher of lemonade as well, just in case the younger halfa had no intentions on drinking any alcoholic beverages tonight.

And by the time that was finished, the rest of the food had cooled enough to be brought to the table as well.

Vlad removed his apron and hung it on his chair before sitting down, serving himself a sizable salad first before he cut a generous piece of lasagna for his own plate. He was, perhaps, most comfortable with indulging the true extent of his hunger with Daniel. There were never any surprised comments about just how much he ate or teasing remarks about returning for seconds.

The other halfa well knew just _how much_ one had to eat to fuel ghostly abilities, after all.

"So, how has this past week been treating you?"

*********

After Vlad is done serving himself, Danny follows his lead. He serves himself what he considers a normal portion, but Jazz would probably quit a little less than half way through. His dad could probably come close, but he could never put away the amount of food Danny could.

A perk of coming over to Vlad's house; he would never have to hide anything about himself.

Danny is pouring himself a glass of lemonade – best to not drink anything alcoholic if he's driving back to his dinky little dorm – when Vlad asks how his week was.

The smile falls from his face and he tries not to scowl.

"It was…fine, I guess." Danny shrugs and stuffs his mouth full of food as he avoids Vlad's gaze.

He didn't want to spoil Vlad's obvious good mood with his baggage.

********

Vlad was pouring himself a glass of wine as the other halfa answered, and it took a great deal of self-control not to immediately scowl at the answer. The words alone were normal enough, but it was the avoidance that gave the truth away.

He sighed, leaning his chin on his knuckles and regarding the man with a knowing gaze, one silvery brow arched in skepticism. It was a pose he was beginning to get well practiced in for a variety of reasons, and it was only after his guest refused to look at him that Vlad pointedly cleared his throat to draw his gaze.

"Daniel," he warned gently. His tone reprimanding but not unkind. Honesty had been one of the key building blocks of the new relationship they'd founded, upon his insistence. And while a little white lie every now and then wouldn't hurt, Vlad was particularly insistent on Daniel being open about the events of his life.

Heavens knew it was good to have someone to talk to about those kinds of things, and Vlad was one of two old friends he was certain the other halfa saw regularly. The other, of course, being his sister; and everyone knew there were some things you just couldn't discuss with a sibling.

********

Danny sinks in his chair as he stuffs his face again. He looks away from Vlad once more and he thinks about what he's supposed to say. While his friends had been ignoring him and his teacher was a dick, his worst problem had been his job. How was he supposed to vent without accidently ranting about how much of a dick his boss and coworkers could be?

When he's done chewing and he's swallowed, he sits up.

"I just…school sucks, which, I mean…no surprise there. But my Trig teacher is getting pissed cause I can do these equations in my head without a calculator but he doesn't believe me because if he can't do it, _no one_ can. And he's threatening to _flunk_ me over this, even though I _showed_ him that I can do it without help. If he flunks me, this is going to set me back an entire semester. Which is another forty thousand dollars – and don't you tell me it's nothing, cause it's _not_ nothing. Forty thousand dollars is never _nothing._ "

Danny can feel his blood pressure rising and without thinking, he reaches over and grabs Vlad's glass of wine and downs it all in one go.

"And then, of course, Sam and Tucker have been ignoring me ever since I told them about my – thing." He hopes Vlad doesn't ask about the 'thing' cause the 'thing' is his crush on the older halfa, "And it's like I get that you don't approve of it, but like…do the two of you have to _ignore me_??"

Danny realizes that the entire time he's been waving his hands around so he quickly stuffs them between his legs and pins them there.

"I know, you probably think this is all petty, but like…I just…" Danny can't find the words, so he lets out a weird cross between a miserable groan and ghostly blubber.

********

The complaints about school weren't particularly unfamiliar to Vlad, although he made a mental note to speak with Daniel's trigonometry teacher later. While he was all too happy to shell out for however many semesters the other halfa needed, he supposed he understood why he balked at the concept of using more of his money than necessary.

But to see the other man instinctively reaching for and downing his glass of wine in one fell swoop didn't bode well for the rest of the conversation.

The revelation about his friends came as a complete surprise, however. He knew there had been some tension between them after their truce, understandably so given the history there. But he'd thought that had been worked out a few years ago. He couldn't even fathom what had come up that might come between them again.

"I would never call your emotions and concerns petty, Daniel," he sighed, moving to liberate the other halfa's empty glass to pour more wine. He regarded the filled glass of lemonade for a moment before rather unceremoniously dumping the liquid back into its pitcher and refilling it with wine instead.

"I'm afraid I can't help you much with your friends, but I do wish you would stop worrying so much about your finances. I've told you many times before that I'm happy to cover all of your expenses."

He paused for a moment, regarding his newly poured glass of wine. Perhaps it was time to be a bit more _explicit_ about it. He'd never entirely explained his reasoning, which might have to do with the other halfa's hesitance to accept his help. And he supposed it was about time he did.

"To be quite honest, I have more money than I know what to do with. I make far more in a year than I can even hope to spend, even with all the contributions I make to charity. After all the years I treated you...less than kindly...the least I can do to make up for it is to allow you to live your youth _without_ having to worry about your finances. It's a terrible feeling, worrying over how you'll scrape together the change to pay for whatever bill comes calling next, and you deserve better than that."

********

Danny watches Vlad fill up his cup with more wine and contemplates crashing here for the night to get drunk. But then he can't do his homework without Vlad seeing.

_'I could wait for him to go to bed,'_ Danny thinks to himself.

Then Vlad starts talking about money again and Danny can _feel_ the gap between them growing. But Vlad's words remind him that Vlad must have spent years in debt. Hospital bills get expensive quickly.

He'd broken his arm once, fighting a ghost, and a couple rushed him to the hospital with all the right intentions. His arm had healed mostly by the time the doctor saw him and he was completely fine by the time he was discharged, but the bill he'd received, even with his health care, was large enough to make Danny cry.

He can't imagine what years of hospital care must have cost Vlad.

"It's nice that you want to do this for me, but, Vlad, I just…I don't want you to feel obligated to do this. I forgave you for everything. You don't have to do this. You don't owe me anything. And you've probably done more for me by paying my tuition than I could ever do for you."

He starts drinking his wine again, but stops himself from downing it all in one go. He forces himself to put the glass down after he consumed almost half of its contents.

"I mean, it's bad enough that my parents convinced me to let you pay my tuition. Do you have any idea-" Danny nearly swallows his tongue stopping himself.

He'd almost blurted out that his parents had wanted Danny to let Vlad pay for everything. And Danny meant everything. They wanted their son to have everything he needed. They didn't want Danny to struggle.

"I just…it's a touchy subject."

********

It took a great deal of self-control not to simply reach across the table and take the other halfa's hand. Vlad sorely wanted the connection, to offer reassurance in a more physical way. But he swallowed down the impulse with another bite of his salad, inhaling deeply and trying to find the words.

"That's just it, Daniel. I don't feel obligated. I _want_ to."

And he did. There were so many things he wanted to do for the young halfa, and making sure he had everything he needed to live comfortably was only one of them. If the man would let him, Vlad would be all too happy to put his fortune at Daniel's disposal, to grant him everything his heart could possibly desire.

It was nothing like the sense of obligation that had led him to paying back everything he'd stolen in his reckless youth. _That_ had been different. It had been the result of a guilty conscience after years of desperation. But when it came to Daniel...

At the very least, he could say it was because he honestly adored him and wanted him to be happy. But he dared not dig further into his feelings than that, too afraid to discover how deep they just might be.

"I just want you to be happy."

********

"Vlad, I **am** happy." He tries to stop himself from smiling like a dork, but he doesn't know if he's successful, "I'm always happy when we're together."

Danny coughs, suddenly feeling a little awkward. He probably shouldn't have said anything like that.

"I just…I like spending time with you. I like it when we're…like this. I know it sounds bad that I'm happy my sister isn't here, but…it's…I just…" Danny groans and covers his face with his hands, "I just want to spend time with you but everything is getting in the way."

Between classes and his job, Danny barely had time to come over. And then you had to factor in Vlad's jobs. Plural. CEO of four – it was four at Danny's last count – different companies and an entrepreneur. And that's just the jobs Danny understands.

********

There was a heavy sigh, and after the admission Vlad couldn't quite help himself. He reached forward to gently pull Daniel's hands away from his face, bringing them down to the table and holding them gently in his own. It amazed him that he still found himself getting surprised, however momentarily, by the temperature difference between them.

A result of their cores being such opposites, he had no doubt.

"You know, there's a very easy solution for that. I know we've discussed this a hundred times before, but you could live here," he suggested lightly, meeting the other halfa's gaze and trying to silently communicate his sincerity. "It's still close to campus, and you wouldn't have to worry about paying for room and board. And there's the fabulous bonus of being able to see me whenever you aren't in school or otherwise occupied."

He wholly expects to be turned down again, of course. It didn't matter that he had four more bedrooms than he needed, every time he'd brought up the conversation Daniel always shot him down. Much like he did every other offer he made to pay for his expenses. Really, it only meant he had to keep trying.

********

Vlad's hands are warm against his own and Danny wants desperately to hide his face as it grows warmer.

Vlad…Vlad did have a point. He'd be close to campus and he wouldn't have to worry about keeping in touch over the phone, which he hates. He could see Vlad any time the two of them were home. But he'd have to quit his job. Vlad would kill him if he found out Danny was working. Or worse. He could tell Danny's parents.

Danny looks away from Vlad and chews on his lip, trying to remember all of the excuses he'd given Vlad before. Vlad was already paying for his tuition. He couldn't…he _shouldn't_ …

He tightens his grip on Vlad's hands, forgetting that they were, in fact, holding hands. Dinner sits there, growing cold, but Danny doesn't notice as his mind runs around in circles. It sounds so nice, living with Vlad. But he really shouldn't. Especially since Danny has a huge crush on Vlad.

His mind starts playing scenarios in his head where they wake up early together and make breakfast. Danny gives Vlad a good bye hug – maybe a kiss – before heading off to school. He could come home to Vlad every day and they could trade stories.

Danny pulls one of his hands free from Vlad's and bites the nail on his thumb. He still can't look Vlad in the eyes.

The words are out of his mouth before he can think about it, "It sounds nice…"

The next words out of his mouth should be 'but' followed by a list of reasons Vlad's _probably_ memorized by now.

Instead, Danny pulls his hand away from his mouth and blurts out, "Alright."

********

  
Artwork by [thedeadcheese](http://thedeadcheese.tumblr.com/post/125547125353/i-drew-a-scene-from-nyoko-and-is-rp-these-nerds).

********

Vlad was waiting to be turned down, wholly expecting yet another rejection and for Daniel to eventually pull his hands away. But his hands remained, and the older halfa reveled in the touch. He knew he should pull away, but he couldn't help but reason that if the touch was unwelcome Daniel would have done so himself.

That didn't stop something in the pit of his stomach from squirming uncomfortably at just how long it took the other halfa to answer. He typically had excuses waiting on the tip of his tongue, and the silence was just the slightest bit unsettling.

Perhaps that was why his heart leapt into his throat when Daniel finally gave him an answer.

Vlad's grip on the hand that still remained in his own tightened just a fraction, an excited squeeze that betrayed his enthusiasm. Of course, one look at his face would have given him away just as easily. His eyes were fever bright and there was an unmistakable _grin_ threatening to spread over his lips.

"Excellent!" He gave Daniel's hand another squeeze before reluctantly pulling away to return (some) of his attention to his food. "I'm sure you have plenty you'll need to retrieve from your dorm, but if you need any help at all with moving I'd be happy to offer my assistance."

He imagined at the very least he'd possibly be loaning the use of his car or renting a moving van. While Daniel's motorcycle was a fantastic means of transportation, it wasn't exactly very practical for moving things.

********

Danny goes to take his words back but Vlad looks…Vlad looks _so_ excited at his answer. He doesn't have the heart to tell Vlad that he'd blurted out the wrong answer.

Had it really been the wrong answer?

He can't bring himself to tell Vlad he'd changed his mind so he decides to make the best of this and sweep his guilt under the rug.

"You don't have to help," Danny mutters into his cup as he drinks the rest of the glass.

There's the problem of actually moving his stuff. His bike can barely transport two people. There's no way his bike can move all of his stuff. And he'll need boxes to pack his stuff in.

"I'll find someone I can borrow a truck from. Worst comes to worst I can rent a U-Haul."

If he's going to do this, there's quite a bit of stuff he'd have to do aside from moving all of his belongings into Vlads' house.

Danny sighs and pokes at his food with his fork, "I'll have to notify the school and change my mailing address."

********

"You're going to be moving into my home. I insist," Vlad said gently, although he didn't specifically say just _what_ he would help with. The paperwork portion of the move was something he couldn't help with beyond moral support, but he could easily assist with the more physical aspects.

Truthfully, it would be all too easy for him to have Daniel's things moved overnight, but he didn't imagine the other halfa would appreciate that. It would be better to set a more manageable deadline that gave them both plenty of time to work out all the details.

"What do you say we aim to have everything finished by this time next month? That should give you plenty of time to fill out any paperwork and get your things packed."

*********

Danny nods, not really believing that this was happening, "Sure. Sounds good."

Danny's stomach ties itself in knots as he focuses on his food. It's good, as per usual. But Vlad's food is always _unbelievably_ delicious.

The two of them finish dinner in relative silence until Vlad offers to serve the dessert he'd made. Danny declines, stating that he's not really in the mood for sweets tonight.

Danny is always in the mood for sweets. He has the biggest sweet tooth in the world. Danny even found a way to use his ice powers to make ice cream just so he wouldn't have to spend _money_ on sweets.

But he barely wanted to finish his dinner. He's a nervous ball of energy and anxiety and every time he thinks about living with Vlad he gets weird butterflies in his stomach.

So Danny stands up from the table and grabs both of their empty plates and silverware and carries them to the kitchen sink. Without thinking, he starts washing all of the dishes.

********

As much as Vlad wanted to fill the silence between them as they finished their dinner, he resisted for the time being. A comfortable silence wasn't particularly uncommon, but this particular silence was... Well, there was something about it that made him just the slightest bit uneasy.

But it wasn't until Daniel turned down dessert and fled to do the dishes that Vlad truly began to worry.

Had he been too brash? He thought he'd finally convinced the other halfa, but could it be that he was having second thoughts already? The very idea made something uncomfortably close to regret squirm in the pit of his stomach, and Vlad followed Daniel to the kitchen - presumably to begin the process of putting away the leftovers.

The silence between them stretched, and it felt like an eternity before Vlad finally broke it.

"Daniel, you don't have to move in with me if you're having second thoughts."

********

Danny's stomach plummets and his hands still.

"I'm not having second thoughts." He doesn't turn around to face Vlad, "Are you?"

Danny fears the answer as he resumes doing the dishes. He's glad his voice doesn't shake as bad as his hands are. He should probably stop before he breaks something and hurts himself.

Living with a twenty four year old could be hectic. Vlad could have come to his senses in the short time span between their conversation and now. Danny really hopes he hasn't.

********

Vlad wanted to insist that he didn't, but he knew that was a lie. He didn't doubt what he wanted, but he worried that perhaps he hadn't stopped to think about what _Daniel_ wanted.

"In a way," he admitted after a long moment, gently pulling the other halfa away from the dishes and turning him to look him in the eye. He wanted to be absolutely certain he had his full attention, before he continued.

"I wonder if I pushed you too hard, and if you truly want this. You don't seem very enthusiastic about the idea... I just want to make sure that you want this."

_As much as I do_ , is his unspoken addition.

He hoped that Daniel understood what he meant. His only second thoughts were in regards to the other halfa's reaction, or the lack thereof. If he wasn't absolutely certain that this was something they both wanted, he'd gladly drop the subject.

********

Danny stares up into Vlad's blue eyes and hesitates. He wants this. He really does. But the chances of Vlad finding out about his…more than friendly affection were…too high. But he wants that with Vlad. The familiarity. The closeness.

"I still want it. I'm just…nervous. I keep thinking that if we live together, you'll get tired of me and kick me out."

Danny hangs his head, "And you can't tell me you won't. My own parents were more than happy that I was moving out of state to go to college."

Danny leans forward and rests his forehead against Vlad's chest.

"I don't think I could handle it if you got tired of me."

*********

There was something about Daniel's words that stabbed deep into his chest, a white hot pain like someone had plunged a knife into his chest and twisted it. He takes in a shuddering breath, lifting his arms and wrapping them tight around the younger halfa.

Hugs weren't particularly uncommon between them, but this... There was something different this time. Vlad pulled Daniel in as tight as he could, sliding one hand to the back of his head and drawing him closer. It was less a hug, and more a desperate attempt at reassurance, as though he could shield the other man from the entire world through willpower alone.

"Daniel, I could _never_ get tired of you. Not in all of eternity. You're the one person in this wretched world who _truly _understands, remember?"__

*********

Wrapped in Vlad's arm, Danny lets the heat from Vlad's core lull him into a sense of security. Danny always hated the heat, but Vlad…Vlad's warmth always comforts him. His heart does a little flip in his chest as he thinks about Vlad and the position they're in. No one else holds him like Vlad does.

"Vlad, I - " the words he wants to say catch in his throat.

He's happy that he didn't make a fool of himself, but he's upset because he wants Vlad's love so desperately. And not the _'oh, he's my best friends kid, how cute is he'_ or the _'we're the only two of our species'_ kind of affection like he gets now.

He wants desperately to be Vlad's equal. To be loved by him and love him in return.

Danny pulls himself away from Vlad's comforting arms. He looks up at Vlad and tries to confess to Vlad what he feels and shut up at the same time. He's so afraid to ruin this. His emotions rage inside his chest.

Before he can think it through, Danny is up on his toes and he's sealed his lips against Vlad's. It takes him two seconds to realize what he's done and it takes him no time at all to throw himself backwards. His back collides with the counter behind him and Danny covers his mouth with both hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Danny keeps backing away from Vlad, spewing apologies as tears spring into his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss, however brief and chaste it was, utterly stunned Vlad.

He remained frozen in place as Daniel rapidly backpedaled, putting a surprised hand to his lips as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. And truthfully, he almost couldn't. He was so accustomed to burying his own attraction that the thought that the other halfa might feel the same way hadn't once crossed his mind.

But soon enough, his dumbfounded expression passed.

Vlad approached Daniel, catching up with him in only a handful of strides and caging him in with his arms. He didn't mean to look intimidating, but having effectively blocked the other man's escape route (bar usage of ghost powers, of course) he might have come off that way anyway.

He took the other halfa's chin between his fingers, tilting his face up until their eyes met. And there was something undeniably intense in his gaze, amidst the curiousity. His voice was just a low murmur when he finally broke the silence.

"You don't need to apologize, Daniel. But I wouldn't mind an explanation."

Was it impulse? Or was it possible that the younger man was pining as deeply as he was? He had to know.

********

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that." Danny's heart beats a mile a minute.

He's fucked up. _So badly_.

"I just..." He feels his face burn with humiliation, "I'm sorry."

Danny takes a deep breath. He's already fucked everything up. The least he could do is explain to Vlad why he'd kissed him. He wishes he had Clockwork's power over time so he could rewind and change things.

"I love you, Vlad. I've been in love with you for a year now and I just...I know you don't – This can't – we're not."

Danny covers his face in his hands and tries to curl in on himself, but Vlad's arms stop him from going anywhere. He wants to disappear and never show his face again.

Danny turns himself intangible and lets himself fall through the floor and out of Vlad's comforting arms. The only thought going through his mind is that he needs to leave. Now. Before he somehow makes this worse.

********

The confession was a solid punch to the gut. Of all the things Vlad had expected, that had certainly been the absolute least of them. And then for Daniel to try to flee immediately afterwards...

Vlad scowled and dropped right after the other halfa, catching him before he had a chance to flee. There was a frantic energy rolling off of him now, something that agitated the air and practically vibrated out of him in waves. Disbelief... Shock... _Excitement_... And beneath it all, there was relief and joy.

"Daniel, don't you run away from me. You are many things, but a coward is not one of them."

While his tone left no room for argument, there was something teasing in it. He snatched the younger halfa once again, pulling him into his arms and tilting his head up. The gesture alone sent a wild thrill down his spine - almost reminiscent of the days when they were still enemies - but his goal this time wasn't to hurt or intimidate.

No, this time Vlad pulled the other man close for the sole purpose of pressing their lips together once more, his kiss firm and insistent as he pulled Daniel closer. His core was white hot in his chest, the mixture of emotions setting it aflame just as easily as gasoline tossed onto a fire.

********

Vlad's heat sears him at every point where their bodies meet. His lips, while not the hottest part of Vlad's body, sear against him the most. Danny isn't used to so much heat. It's too intense and Danny fears he might catch alight.

His own core flares to life, threatening to flash freeze everything around them. The tears clinging to his lashes freeze and the tear trails frost over.

His eyes close and Danny tilts his head just a bit to the side, trying to convey all of his feelings through the kiss. Danny slides his arms around Vlad's neck as his heart flutters in his chest.

He can't believe Vlad is kissing him. He can't believe it. He feels his heart skip a beat and Danny wonders if someone could die from happiness.

********

The contrast between hot and cold was intense. Daniel's ice against his fire was almost too much, sending steam up into the air as the energy from their cores intensified. It rose in thin wisps from each point of contact, curling harmlessly towards the ceiling as Vlad's hand shifted from chin to cheek. From grip to caress.

Daniel's skin was almost painful to the touch, the frost on his cheek melting under the older halfa's searing heat, evaporating against their touching skin. But too soon he had to pull back, sucking in a desperate breath and ignoring the ache in his chest from inhaling too cold air.

They were getting a bit _too_ excited, although he was loathe to admit it.

"Daniel..." His voice was almost rough, and he had to clear his throat and force himself to tamp down the growing heat in his chest. Excitement on its own was good, but an inflamed core could be dangerous. Especially when exposed to its opposite like this.

"Daniel, I believe it would be wise of us to calm down. Just a bit."

********

Vlad's words snap Danny out of his trance and he pulls away from Vlad slightly and covers his mouth with his one hand as the other holds onto Vlad's shirt.

Danny closes his eyes and tries to reign in his core. The last time his core had gotten this wild, he'd accidently flash-frozen his entire room and half of the hallway.

"I...umm...you kissed me?"

He feels a little hypocritical, but Vlad hadn't seemed all that...happy with Danny kissing him. At first. Was Vlad just kissing him because he knew Danny held feelings for him and he felt obligated? Does he just want physical affection?

Danny can't remember ever seeing Vlad with anyone else.

Could Vlad want to take advantage of his affection?

"Why?" Danny's voice cracks.

********

A small part of Vlad's heart breaks at the sound of the crack in Daniel's voice, and his gaze softened as he swiped his thumb along the man's eyelashes, brushing frost away from them. He hated that he'd given him any reason to doubt his good intentions, but thankfully that was easy enough to rectify.

"Because I love you too, little badger."

It wasn't often that he used the nickname, anymore. Admittedly it was just a bit bittersweet, a reminder of the days when he'd antagonized and tormented. But the rare occasions he deemed to use it were always special, and it had almost become a shorthand for him to convey the utmost sincerity.

His hand dropped to Daniel's shoulder and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, following it up with another two for each eye to brush away what little evidence remained of his tears. And then Vlad was looking at him again, his gaze open and honest as he explained.

"I have for quite some time, but I couldn't dare to show it. What would you have thought of me if I had? A man nearly twice your age, trying to...to _woo_ you."

*********

Danny can't stop the laugh from ripping its way out of his lungs at Vlad's choice of words. It's not even an attractive laugh, either. It's rib splitting and choking on air laughter and Danny doubles over. He laughs so hard that tears gather in his eyes again.

" _'Woo'_? Who says ' _woo'_?" Danny wheezes. "Oh my god."

Danny straightens up and wipes his tears away with the palms of his hands.

"And what do you mean what would _I_ have thought? I've spent the last _year_ trying to hide my horrible _thing_ for you," Danny makes a wild gesture with his hand, "Sam and Tucker are still upset over that. And I never made a move because what would you think if I...if _I_ tried to make a move, which I know I did but...I mean, you're paying for my college and you want me to live with you. I just...I was afraid you'd think..."

Danny stops himself, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes until he sees spots.

"I was afraid you'd think..." _'I was some kind of whore.'_

********

A bright flush rose to Vlad's cheeks at the sound of the other halfa's laughter, and he had to look away as soon as Daniel doubled over. The reminder of the age difference was, perhaps, just a little humiliating in this particular context. But he could hardly fault the other man for finding humor in a term that had apparently grown antiquated without him noticing.

Thankfully the conversation didn't dwell on his vocabulary for longer than it took for Daniel to work the laughter out of his system.

The other halfa's words sparked a bit of a revelation. In hindsight, it all seemed so obvious. The long gazes and lingering touches... And Jasmine, the insightful girl that she was, must have known all along. She'd specifically made an excuse not to be here tonight despite being invited. Vlad felt like such a fool!

But the worst realization was what hadn't been said. That Daniel hadn't felt he could be honest out of fear it might seem like he was trying to take advantage of his kindness. It made so much sense that he wished he could just go back in time and knock some sense into himself.

Ah, well. Hindsight was 20/20.

"Daniel, I could never think anything but the best of you. And I'm sorry if I ever gave you reason to doubt that."

*********

Danny feels his face heat up at Vlad's words. He wants to squirm in place but he keeps still.

"It's...It's not....you. I just felt like...Ever since I found those letters and you changed, you've been so nice. And I...I found out that I like you. I mean, obviously not like _that_ , not at first. And then I did and you just kept giving and giving and I felt like I was taking advantage of you. And you say that it's not a problem but all you do is give and give and I can't give you anything in return! Not like I want to."

He keeps rambling, not letting Vlad get a word in edgewise, "And there were so many other reasons I never told you. I mean, I'm half your age. You have lived, literally, twice as long as I have. And, icing on the cake, your best friends are _my parents_. Then you add in that you're used to the finest things the world has to offer. I mean, for God's sake you cook yourself _three cheese lasagna and a spring salad_ on a Thursday night and I have to work the maximum amount of hours you can at a part time job just to be able to live off of instant noodles and coffee."

Danny runs his hands through his hair and nearly growls when they get stuck in his ponytail. He rips the band off of his ponytail and runs his hands through his hair.

"Which brings up something else: I am nowhere _near_ your social class. I mean I have to wear my best clothes when I come over just so I don't feel like a complete hobo and you wear nothing but Gucci and Versace or whatever the brand names are that you like. Also, do you have any idea how much laundry costs when you're paying seventy five cents a load?"

Danny's about to keep going, but he notices Vlad has a rather...alarming...look on his face.

********

Vlad was fairly used to ranting when it came from Fentons. Jack had a terrible habit of losing track of his point somewhere along the line and blathering aimlessly, and it seemed that Daniel had gotten that from him to a lesser extent.

It was just his good luck that the older halfa was content to let him wind himself out, until he'd finally exhausted the variety of excuses he'd been feeding himself. Or, well, at least until the whole revelation about a _part time job_ got mentioned. And that certainly came as a surprise.

He'd been under the impression that Daniel's parents had been covering his living expenses, as he'd been fairly insistent that the younger halfa's focus should be on school. The work force could wait until he'd finished learning and was ready to enter by his own choice and not out of necessity.

So, perhaps, there was just a little bit of anger on his face. But that too wasn't what it appeared to be at first glance. If he was angry at anyone, it was more at himself. He should've _looked into it_ rather than just assuming that was the case. _Cheese logs_ , no wonder Daniel looked so strung out and exhausted! Juggling school and his responsibilities as a hero had been difficult enough, but adding in a _job_ would have driven anyone to unhealthy levels of stress.

"Daniel, I hope you plan on handing over your two weeks' notice at this job you apparently have."

********

Danny hesitates at the angry look on Vlad's face. He mentally kicks himself in the ass for slipping up on his part time job. He'd promised his parents he wouldn't get a job and he'd broken that promise. He'd promised Vlad that his only distraction from school would be ghost hunting and only when they showed up, which they almost never did.

But to be fair, he really needed it. He couldn't take money from his parents and he couldn't take _more_ money from Vlad. And living alone was more costly than anyone had ever told him.

"Of course," Danny agrees and chews on his lower lip.

While his coworkers and boss were all jerks and he couldn't wait to never see them again, Danny did like the paycheck he received every week with his name on it.

It was kind of liberating to have that kind of independence.

"Sorry."

********

The resignation in Daniel's voice was enough to make him sigh, and Vlad's anger wilted in the face of it. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, studiously avoiding looking at the younger halfa for the moment.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sure you had your reasons."

Of course that didn't particularly mean Vlad approved of the deception, and he imagined they were about to get into yet another long conversation about this. It appeared they had a great deal to talk about tonight.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you lied about it. Your focus should be on your studies. That was why I offered to cover your expenses in the first place. So you didn't have to worry about entering the workforce until you were graduated and ready."

********

Danny's mood sours the instant Vlad's words leave his mouth.

"My focus _is_ on my studies, okay? Aside from my Trig professor I have straight A's. I'm on the Dean's Honor roll with a 4.9 GPA." Danny's voice comes out a lot meaner than he'd intended, but his anger creeps up on him like black ice, "And I am ready to enter the 'workforce'. I'm not a _kid_ , Vlad."

Danny doesn't notice when he starts floating in place and his body doesn't even register that it's pouring out cold air that could make the North Pole look like the Bahama's.

"This is why I didn't say anything, Vlad. And this is my number one problem with _us_."

********

As much as Vlad wanted to argue... As much as he was _loathe_ to admit it, Daniel had a very good point. He wasn't a kid anymore, and it was unfair to continue hovering over him like one. Oh, he _hated_ being wrong.

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

There were no excuses forthcoming, no attempts to sway the other man to see his side. As much as Vlad worried about what might happen, he had to recognize that it wasn't his life. The choices weren't his to make, and he couldn't continue to try to shield Daniel from making mistakes for the rest of eternity. And how would he ever learn if he never made mistakes?

"That was unfair of me. You're right; you're _not_ a kid and it's time I started treating you like the adult you are. And you have every right to be angry with me for not doing so already."

********

Danny wants to hold onto his anger. He wants to stay mad at the other man, but his anger fades seconds after Vlad's confession. But Vlad almost never apologizes and he's done so twice today. And he usually refuses to admit he's wrong.

Danny notices the frost creeping along the walls and tries to reign in his powers. He's exhausted. His day had been physically exhausting before all of this and he'd been drained of energy. And now he was emotionally exhausted as well.

Maybe they should stop and breathe. Think.

Without moving from his spot in the air, Danny wraps his arms around himself and looks away from Vlad.

"I think I should go."

********

"Don't."

On another day, the words might have been a command. But after all that was said today, after the rollercoaster of emotions in just the last hour, they were a plea. Breathed out on an exhale of misty breath thanks to the temperature plummet in the room, just barely loud enough to be heard.

Although Vlad's core could keep him warm, there was an unmistakably icy sensation that felt too close to fear creeping into his chest. Had he pushed Daniel away? He wasn't sure, but he was terrified to find out.

He wanted to reach out to him, to snatch him from the air and pull him into another bone crushing hug. But there was a nagging insecurity that stopped him, made him doubt that his touch would be welcome. For all they'd opened up to one another tonight, he feared it had damaged something and he wasn't sure how to even begin repairing it.

_Please._

He couldn't say it. Of all the things he'd said tonight, why couldn't he say the one thing that mattered?

********

Danny turns his gaze to Vlad as soon as the words are out of the older man's mouth.

To any other onlooker, Vlad looks the same as he always does. Cold and unaffected, like the world is beneath him. But Danny has known him long enough to see him. His hands aren't held behind his back, but they're forced down to his sides. There's an almost invisible tremor is Vlad's shoulders.

"Vlad."

Danny lets all of his affection and love flow through the one word. Danny floats over to Vlad and, without landing, Danny wraps his arms around Vlad's neck and pulls him close. He buries his face in the older man's neck and lets the heat from his body and the smell of Vlad's cologne comfort him.

Danny wishes he could stay here with Vlad forever.

********

The sound of his name on Daniel's lips sent a white hot wave of relief through Vlad, and it was sheer willpower that somehow kept him standing when the other halfa's arms went around him.

He locked his knees in place and drew his arms around the other man with a shaky sigh, pulling him closer and burying his nose in his hair. Even though the cold terror had started to melt in his chest, running down his ribcage in rivulets of cold sweat, there was still a hard lump in his throat that he couldn't seem to swallow.

What could he say?

He was just a little bit amazed that his apology had been so well received, but the words didn't feel like _enough_. But he knew Daniel would accept no more, would reject any attempts at grand gestures. They were what Vlad was best at, grand sweeping apologies complete with gifts and reparations lavish enough to make a king speechless. How could words ever just be _enough_?

"I'm sorry," he says again. And then again and again, as if turning it into a mantra whispered into Daniel's hair could keep him from shaking apart. _Why can't he do anything right?_

********

Vlad clings to him and Danny feels guilt claw up his throat. This wasn't how he imagined him and Vlad getting together – and he'd imagined it so many times – and he wants to rewind time and try again.

Danny holds Vlad tighter as the older halfa shakes in his arms. He wants to curl up with Vlad and hold him until Vlad feels better. They could fall asleep and put this behind them. Either...move past this and become a couple or...forget he'd ever done something so stupid.

"It's not your fault, Vlad, I promise. I never should have said anything."

Danny turns his head and places a gentle kiss on Vlad's temple, trying to...what was he trying to do? To reassure Vlad? To comfort him? To convey his feelings?

Danny suddenly feels stupid and turns his head back so he's facing forward. He clings to Vlad again and wishes he could convey to Vlad that _it's okay_.

*********

It felt like an eternity had passed before Vlad finally managed to pull himself back together, slowly falling silent as his trembling shoulders stilled. The knot in his throat eased as he came back to himself, Daniel's scent and embrace a reminder that he was not alone.

There was a moment where he was horrifically ashamed of what just occurred, and before he could help himself another apology slipped out. But even he wasn't sure if it was another one added to the mantra, or if he was apologizing _for_ apologizing.

He didn't know, and he suddenly felt utterly exhausted. All things considered, it was extremely mild as far as anxiety attacks went, but he imagined it could have been infinitely worse if Daniel _had_ in fact left. He was immensely grateful that he'd stayed, even if he was embarrassed about just what the younger halfa had witnessed.

It still took him another moment to gather his thoughts enough to try to start the conversation again, although he was loathe to remove himself from the other man's embrace.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Another apology, but somehow it felt like the best way to break the ice. (If you would excuse his pun.)

********

Danny huffs out a laugh, "It's fine."

Danny wonders how often Vlad has them as he thinks back on his high school years. He'd had his own anxiety and panic attacks, but they were few and far between. Vlad's life has been so much harder than his for so long that Danny is surprised he _hasn't_ seen Vlad like this before. But he's always so careful about how he appears in front of others, even Danny.

"I'm glad I didn't leave. I hate having to go through panic attacks alone. Everything always seems so...dull afterwards. Like everything's muted. I'm just glad I was able to help. Are you feeling better?"

Danny brushes some hair that had escaped from Vlad's neat ponytail back with his fingers. He can't stop himself from letting his hand rest on Vlad's cheek.

********

Vlad can't help the relieved slump to his shoulders at the acceptance, the _understanding_ , he gets from Daniel. Not having to explain his anxiety attack lifted a weight from his shoulders, and left him free to let what little remained of the panic go.

He leaned into the touch on his cheek with a soft sigh, nuzzling against the cool touch as he took stock of just how he felt. His pulse was steadying out, and while he was tired it was nothing a little rest couldn't fix. The worst of it was the pressure he could feel beginning to build across his forehead and the base of his skull.

Ugh. _Tension headaches._

"I'm alright. Although I think I should lie down and take an aspirin."

********

"That's probably a good idea." Danny contemplates going back to his dorm, but decides against it, "You mind if I crash here tonight?"

He fidgets nervously. While Vlad has offered to let him live here and has offered to let Danny stay the night, he still feels like he's intruding. He bites his lip and tries to look Vlad in the eyes, afraid – despite all logic and reason – that Vlad will tell him to go home and never come back.

********

"Of course not."

Vlad had to pull back from the embrace to look at Daniel properly, which was unfortunate in that he could no longer bury himself against the other halfa. Although he imagined he would have no qualms with relaxing on the sofa with him for a while after everything that had happened tonight.

So he leaned up just enough to press a chaste kiss to the still floating younger man's lips, a small reassurance for the both of them.

"Meet me in the entertainment room? I do believe the sofa should have plenty of room for us both to relax on for a bit."

********

"Yeah, sure." Danny responds, a little surprised at both the kiss and Vlad's words.

He easily floats towards the kitchen, foregoing doors and stairs alike, to grab his backpack and makes his way to the entertainment room. He settles onto one side of the couch and opens up his backpack. He pulls out his Trig notebook and his glasses.

Despite his healing abilities, his body was doing nothing to fix his eyesight. Just one of the penalties of growing up, Danny supposes. Danny places a notebook on the arm of the couch to his left and stretches out after taking his shoes off.

_'Might as well keep doing the work,'_ Danny tells himself.

He pushes his glasses a bit farther up his nose, glad that this pair hasn't gotten smashed, crushed, lost, or blown up or any number of accidents his last pairs had.

He's spent more time without glasses while needing them than actually having them. But he really only pulls them out when he needed to do a lot of reading or homework.

He starts on his homework, already neatly prepared and organized so he doesn't need his textbook. He easily works through the problems, barely noticing when Vlad eventually entered the room.

********

As much as Vlad wanted to simply float through the ceiling to get to where he needed to go, he knew that any use of his powers right now would only exacerbate the crash from his recent anxiety attack. He'd learned that the hard way years ago, and so it took him a bit longer to reach the ground floor than Daniel.

His meandering around the house was methodical, of course. A trip to the medicine cabinet to swallow down the appropriate dosage of aspirin was the first thing in order. And following that, he made his way to the master suite to change into something more comfortable and retrieve the overnight care package he'd put together for Daniel not long after he'd first moved here.

It was nothing too fancy, modest even for him. A toothbrush and some basic toiletries, a pair of comfortable cotton pajamas, and a change of clothes. All things closer to the younger halfa's style than his own, and neatly folded and placed in a flat gift box.

He returned to the entertainment room not long after, changed into one of his most comfortable pairs of pajamas and with his hair loosely braided over one shoulder. He'd always found it easier to braid it during his down time - no need to worry about it getting tangled, but it still felt more relaxed than his usual ponytail.

Admittedly, he was just the slightest bit surprised to see Daniel with glasses perched on his nose. He couldn't recall ever seeing the younger halfa with glasses before in his life, although he supposed the other man _could_ just be farsighted and only require them for reading and classwork.

He hoped that was the case, at least.

After a moment he cleared his throat and moved towards the sofa, holding out the gift box for Daniel to take and pointedly avoiding his gaze. With all they'd talked about tonight, he'd almost considered leaving it to gather dust in his closet. But at the same time, he'd put it together specifically for the other man and it felt wrong not to give it to him.

"I hope you don't mind. I've had this for a while, just in case you ever couldn't make it back to your dorm."

********

Danny jumps a little at the sudden noise and looks up to see Vlad standing there in...red silk pajamas? And holding a package out to him.

From Vlad's words, he's assuming that the box holds a pair of pajamas.

He glares a bit at the box as if it had offended him, but he takes it from Vlad. He balances his homework on the arm of the couch and leaves the room to change out of his clothes and into his pajamas. While he doesn't want to accept Vlad's gift – it sends guilt all through his system – he doesn't want to sleep in his jeans and t-shirt more.

He changes into his pajamas, which are plaid and space themed, and folds up his clothes before heading back into the living room.

**********

If Vlad were to be completely honest, he half expected Daniel to outright refuse the gift. He was the slightest bit relieved to have him accept it without a fuss, and by the time the other halfa was changed and back in the room, he'd comfortably stretched out on the couch, his head where the other man had been sitting.

He glanced over with a sheepish smile, scooting down on the couch and letting his legs dangle off the other arm.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jazz has an overnight package waiting on her as well. Assuming she ever accepts my invites again, of course."

*********

Danny sits down in the spot he'd just recently occupied thinking about Vlad's words. Jazz had been refusing to come over to Vlad's for dinner a lot lately, even though she loved his cooking and company.

Danny glares at the wall before he pulls out his phone and sends an accusatory text to Jazz that reads _'you knew this whole time.'_

Danny throws his feet onto the edge of the table and leans back in his spot, stretching. Once his spine pops, Danny tugs his homework back over to his side and starts on it again.

********

Vlad sighed softly when Daniel finally sat back down, practically melting into the couch as the silence between them became more comfortable. The scratch of the other halfa's pencil was the perfect white noise for him, and it wasn't long before he began to drift off.

Hardly half an hour had passed before Vlad's precarious position scooted towards the other end of the couch began to falter, his head inching its way closer to Daniel's thigh and his legs curling back onto the main body of the couch.

The position might have even looked awkward, for anyone else, but the older halfa looked perfectly comfortable and at peace. His chest rose and fell with steady breaths, the only movement he seemed particularly inclined to make in this state.

*********

Danny glares at his homework as he starts developing a headache. He should really wear his glasses more so this doesn't happen. Danny takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to stave off the headache.

He's distracted when his hand bumps against something soft. He looks down to find Vlad unconscious and curled up on the edge of the couch. Danny smiles.

Danny has the urge to play with some of Vlad's loose hair, but Danny knows not to touch Vlad when he's sleeping. He'd done that once and almost got roasted alive. Which hurts more when you have an ice core. So Danny ignores that urge, but does pull out his phone and sets it to silent before snapping a few pictures of the sleeping billionaire.

Right after he snaps the third picture, his phone vibrates in his hand and he nearly drops it. He catches it and thanks his fast reflexes that he didn't drop it on Vlad's face.

Danny opens his newest text, which is from Jazz, and reads, _'I don't know what you're talking about, little brother.'_

Another text arrives, _'Why? What happened?'_

Instead of telling her, Danny texts her, _'You suck so much. Why are you my favorite sibling?'_

The older halfa looks so peaceful and Danny contemplates waking him up and sending him to bed.

********

There was something to be said about implicit trust.

Vlad had always been a light sleeper - even more so after his accident. Years of paranoia had built him towards having violent reactions when his sleep was interrupted, a fact Daniel had learned the hard way.

But this was a new situation. The older halfa did not _fall asleep_ in close proximity to others. Even at his most exhausted, short of being beaten into unconsciousness he'd never simply dozed off when other people were around. It was unheard of, and yet here he was peacefully sleeping with his head in Daniel's lap.

It was almost too good to be true.

********

Danny tries to focus on his homework. He really does. But about halfway through it he's yawned about five times and two were back to back, so he decides to throw in the towel. He has class tomorrow, after all.

Danny groans internally and wonders what time it is. He hadn't really checked when Jazz had texted a while ago. So he flips open his phone and stares at it in disbelief when it read 10:47.

Even with classes that start at noon, Danny never goes to bed before 2 am. He's never even _slightly_ tired until one. And here it is not even midnight and he's ready to crash.

He's really glad he decided not to drive home. Even on a motorcycle, it was hard to stay awake when driving at night.

Looking down at the sleeping halfa, Danny contemplates how to best wake Vlad without hurting himself. He decides to just wing it and pray for his soul's eternal salvation.

"Vlad, hey." He whispers, trying to not jar him too much, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Without thinking he places his hand on Vlad's shoulder and gently shakes him.

*******

While the words did little to rouse him, the touch had an almost instantaneous reaction.

It was just a flinch at first, an instinctive recoil against the unknown. But the shake had flames gathering on Vlad's tongue before he was even conscious, his core flaring as a sudden surge of panic overtakes him.

His eyes snapped open, irises flashing red for one second as he jerked away from the perceived invasion of his personal space-

And abruptly lost his balance and fell from the couch to the floor with a smack. His core settled as panic gave way to humiliation, and Vlad remained face down on the floor, cheeks burning with an entirely different heat.

********

When Danny had seen red eyes flashing up at him, he'd immediately thrown himself backwards over the arm of the couch. He hadn't thought about it much farther than _shit fire incoming_ and it ended with him falling backwards over the arm of the couch and slamming his head into the wood beneath him.

At first, when he opens his eyes, he sees a few spots but he easily blinks them away.

"Vlad? You okay?" Danny asks as he stares up at the ceiling owlishly. He's lying on his Trig homework and it's digging into his spine but he ignores it.

********

Vlad was entirely disappointed that the floor _hadn't_ opened up and swallowed him whole. He was still laying facedown on the floor, with his face full of carpet. There was a thud from where Daniel had vaulted over the arm of the sofa to escape the possible fire breathing, but seeing as he was speaking he assumed that meant he was perfectly unharmed.

"Leave me here to die."

It was the best response he could muster, a pathetic whine edging into his tone as he complained. It was as close to an _'I'm fine'_ as Daniel would get, given Vlad's embarrassment. But it conveyed the message well enough. If he was complaining, odds were he was perfectly unharmed.

********

"You fell asleep. And it's like...eleven and I'm tired, so I thought we should probably go to bed." Danny leans to one side and glares at his crumpled Trig homework.

He stands and stretches. He starts cleaning up all of his stuff, stuffing it into his backpack. When he's done, he notices Vlad still lying face down on the floor.

"Did you fall asleep or are you hoping the floor will still swallow you?" Danny teases.

********

"Yes."

The word was muffled by the carpet, and likely would have gone unheard by anyone other than Daniel. Just his misfortune, Vlad supposed, that the only one who'd witnessed that undignified fall from the couch was the other halfa. At least there had been no teasing about that just yet.

Still, after a few more seconds, Vlad sighed and reluctantly pushed himself off the floor. First to his knees, and then climbing back to his feet from there. His cheeks were still flushed and there was a red circle smack dab in the center of his forehead from the impact.

"But bed does sound like a good idea. I didn't realize it was getting so late."

********

"Alright, well, lead the way, _fruitloop_." Danny teases.

He liked the nickname from their earlier days. He also really liked when Vlad called him _Badger_. Not _Little Badger_ , because that felt a little condescending. Or maybe it just reminded Danny of how much younger he was than Vlad.

********

"If you insist, badger."

It was easy to fall into that dynamic. To respond to the old nickname in kind as he turned to exit the entertainment room. As easy as it might have been to simply float through the floors, he preferred to walk - especially when Daniel was accompanying him. It gave them more time with each other, after all.

But when he reached the staircase he hesitated, one hand poised over the railing as he turned to look at the other halfa curiously. After the confessions tonight, would it be too forward...?

"Did you want your own room? Or..."

He trailed off, glancing in the direction of the master suite and silently hoping Daniel would pick up on the implication. _Or did you want to sleep with me?_

********

Danny's face heats up as Vlad glances towards his own bedroom. He has a knot in his stomach but he's been in more awkward situations when being hit on. He's turned around more awkward things.

Danny smiles as he passes Vlad.

"If you want to sleep alone, you can sleep in one of the guest beds 'cause I was planning on sleeping in yours." He doesn't look behind him to see Vlad's reaction, "And Jazz says chivalry is dead."

********

Vlad was momentarily taken aback by Daniel's words, watching him go up the stairs as he adjusted to what had been said. Not only did the other halfa wish to sleep with him, he'd treated it as if it were obvious and had left little room for him to argue.

It was enough to make a smile curl onto Vlad's lips, and he took the stairs two at a time until he'd caught up with his guest. (Boyfriend?)

"Well, in that case..." His voice was right behind Daniel, a hand moving to rest on his shoulder and sliding down, presumably making its way to his hip. "I suppose we should prove your sister wrong."

And abruptly, his grip changed entirely. One hand scooped Daniel up under his knees and the other steadied around his back, drawing him up to Vlad's chest as he continued his way up the stairs. It was an impulsive thing to do, even for him, but it felt so _right_ to just carry the other halfa to bed like this.

********

Danny clings to Vlad's shoulders, the sudden change completely disrupting his confidence. His mouth is suddenly dry and his face is too hot as Vlad carries him bridal style down the hallway.

While he's never been particularly...dominant in any of his relationships, he's never been picked up and carted around either. He's slept with guys and girls so he knows his way around a person somewhat nice, but he's rarely ever been the one doing things like this.

_'Vlad is nearing fifty, how is he carrying me like I weigh nothing?'_ Danny wonders, trying to stop his thoughts from dropping into the gutter.

But if Vlad could pick him up like this – just scoop him off his feet like he was nothing – how well could he hold him up when he was – or down while he –

Danny has to hold in his dying whale noises as his mind runs off and plays naughty scenarios in his head. Danny bites his lip and watches the wall as Vlad carries him to their room.

********

It wasn't particularly difficult for Vlad to sense the change in Daniel's temperature. While he wouldn't ever go so far as to use the word _warm_ to describe him, it wasn't long into his hold that he began to notice a growing _absence_ of cold. The leap of logic was fairly easy to make.

The other halfa was only just entering his prime. And while it seemed like a fairly innocent thing to get excited by, Vlad certainly wasn't going to judge him. Heavens knew he'd gotten aroused over some very strange things in his own youth, and it had taken years to find a balance between his worldly experience and the fact that...

Well, he'd never _left_ his prime. With the right stimulus, he could be just as hormonal as any college student.

When he finally arrived in his bedroom, he dropped Daniel rather unceremoniously onto his king sized bed. And only moments later he dropped on top of him, shifting to pin him to the bed and leaning down to playfully rub their noses together. Perhaps he felt just a bit giddy over the prospect of being able to cuddle with the other halfa all night.

********

Danny squirms in place on Vlad's bed and lets out a small laugh, bumping his forehead against Vlad's gently.

He shifts, glad he never got _too_ excited at the thought of Vlad manhandling him. It would have been awkward either way. Whether he tried to excuse himself to take care of it or if he had to lay there and suffer through it all night with Vlad by his side.

Danny nearly smacks himself in his attempt to stop himself from forming dirty thoughts.

"Vlad, we should probably lay down. We're going to pass out here and it'll be hell on our backs."

********

Vlad chuckled softly, regarding Daniel with a tired gaze. It felt so much easier to allow himself to open up, and after one more chaste kiss he reluctantly rolled to the side to give the other halfa room to get settled.

"I suppose you're right."

There was a small hint of amusement in his voice, and it only took him a moment to lift the sheets just enough to allow him to slide under them. A minor adjustment to his pillow and he was entirely ready to settle in to sleep, waiting for the other halfa to do the same before tugging him closer and curling around him.

All that was left to do was to grope on his bedside table for the remote to his lights, and once found it only took a single button press to have the room blanketed in darkness. It wasn't complete, however.

Vlad had made a habit of sleeping with his curtains open. Overlooking the harbor gave him the perfect view to sleep to. While the water was dark, there was a faint glimmer of the reflections of stars on its surface and the moon was perfectly cradled in the center.

It wasn't perfect, of course. Light pollution limited just how many stars could be seen, even in the dead of night. But short of building a house in the middle of nowhere, it was good enough.

********

Danny slides into the sheets after Vlad and smiles when Vlad pulls him close and wraps his arms around him. Vlad brings a sort of radiating warmth that Danny has missed every night since he found his ice powers.

With Vlad's arms around him, Danny feels safe and secure, like nothing could ever harm him while Vlad holds him.

Danny falls asleep that night faster than he ever has before.


End file.
